Code: Destiny
by The 12DBHK
Summary: First fanfiction,


Code Lyoko: Destiny

Chapter one

Destiny was new to the academy this year; she had come a long way to get accepted. The Principle was exceptionally nice to her for her outstanding qualifications and grades from her previous school. He was excited to possibly boost the schools standards. He gave Destiny her schedule and her dorm to unpack. She made her way down the hall to her dorm. It seemed small and a bit crowded to her. All she really cared about was the desk space to put her computer. She loved computers and video games. She even learned coding and design from her father, back in the USA. She was a transfer student, her father decided to let her go to a private school, since he was busy all the time. She used to be home schooled. When she was finally done unpacking, she made her way to the cafeteria for breakfast. After receiving her meal, she could not find a place to sit. So she went to the emptiest table possible.

Four kids were sitting and chatting together. "Can I sit here?" Destiny asked a blond kid with a purple strip in his hair. "There is nowhere else" Destiny whispered shyly. She looked at the floor.

"Sure, go ahead!" he exclaimed. The other three kids just stared at her. Destiny found herself in a very uncomfortable position. None of them were talking; they were just staring at her.

"What?" She asked annoyed. "Are you that new girl ,Destiny?" inquired a short boy with blond hair and glasses. He wore a pale blue shirt.

"Um…yeah" She replied studying him. "Hi, my name is Jeremy, and this is Odd, Ulrich and Yumi." He began, introducing them.

"I'm Destiny Vaduer, from the USA" She replied with a smile.

"Oh, so you're a transfer student?" Odd said smiling. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen from across the ocean" Destiny found herself blushing.

"Thanks…I guess" And she tried to eat her food as fast as possible. The four were nice, but she felt uncomfortable around them. "See you around!" She exclaimed and jumped to her feet and left as soon as possible.

She could hear the boy named Ulrich snicker at Odd. "You scared her away, Ha ha!" Destiny found herself laughing silently. That Odd kid was rather attractive to her. She smiled and ran to her first class, which was physics.

She found herself face to face with Jeremy once again. "Hey" she greeted him, smiling, but did not sit next to him. She decided to sit in the front of the class. She was almost instantly bored with the teacher's lecture as the class went on. She already knew this stuff. So she decided to get a head start on the home work. When she was on the last page, the teacher caught her attention.

"Destiny, it is not allowed to be writing when I am talking." She yelled, walking over to her desk and taking her paper to see what it was.

"I was just doing homework, sorry." She replied. The teacher was glancing at the paper with mild shock. At that moment the bell rang and the class started to leave. Destiny was following, but the teacher held her back.

"You already know this material well? Even the parts I had yet to lecture?" She asked.

"This is old material for me" Destiny replied and left without another word.

As she walked down the hall, a tall dark haired girl in a pink bandanna walked up to her. With her hand on her hips, she spoke to her in a stuck up tone. "You stay away from Ulrich, you hear!" She growled, glaring.

"Ulrich? Oh you mean the quiet boy that hangs with Odd?" Destiny replied, highly annoyed.

"Yeah, he is mine. Got it?" and she stalked off.

"Whatever…" She thought and went to her next class.

Science was one of her favorite subjects. She was fascinated by the unknown and how life was formed, and how to create life. To her disappointment though, all the things they discussed were review. She found herself dozing in the back of the class when the teacher yelled at her. "Destiny, what was Newton's first law?"

She jerked awake and rushed to answer. "Um, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." The teacher was not pleased she knew the right answer. Some of the kids were snickering.

"I don't want to see you sleeping in my class again, Destiny" the teacher fumed. and class was over at the bell.

Destiny was bored and tired. She decided to go play some games in her room. As she sped through the halls in a hurry, she crashed into Odd once again. Knocking hundreds of papers to the floor, that was in his hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She said racing to pick them up.

"Nah, it's ok. I've had my fair share of moments." He giggled, helping her. "So, did you get your physics homework done? I'm having a hard time with it." He asked, being rather lax.

"I got done with it before class got over, boring really." She replied.

Odd looked astonished. "Man, you must be like Jeremy!" he said joking. "Like?" She replied "Yeah, a real Einstein!" He laughed.

"You like video games?" Destiny muttered randomly.

"I love games!" Odd yelled excitedly.

"I have some video games, if you want to play." She suggested.

"Sure! What do you got?" Odd exclaimed.

"Everything" Destiny replied smiling. So she took him to play video games for the rest of the day. From that day forward, they were friends.

Chapter two

Destiny found herself hanging out with Odd on a daily basis. She helped him with his homework too. She enjoyed his company and fun attitude. One day, Ulrich came up to her on a rainy afternoon.

"Hey Destiny, how's it going?" He greeted.

"It's going good. Yourself?" she replied.

"I'm good; I just wanted to thank you for being so nice to Odd. You're probably the first girl to ever talk to him besides Yumi. He is really bad with girls." Ulrich explained.

"He is so nice though, I cannot see why no one would not like him." She replied.

"Heh" he responded, and left.

Destiny found she was really lonely that night, she kept thinking of Odd. She really liked him, but could not admit it. She was not ready for this kind of thing. So she snuck out of her dorm and into the night. She decided to go for a walk in the woods just outside of the academy. She could hear voices in the trees ahead.

"XANA is attacking this late at night! Geez" she heard Odd say. She looked ahead through the bushes. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Jeremy were opening a manhole in the ground and jumped through. Curious, she followed when they were out of ear shot. The hole lead into a tunnel and sewer. They had skate boards and scooters, so she was unable to keep up. She ran as fast as she could after them. She emerged out on a bridge in front of an abandoned factory. She found it a little creepy at first, but gathered up her courage and charged forward. She watched them go down through the elevator. Since she didn't want to get caught, she took a different route, hoping to find some stairs.

As she hoped, she found another path through a maze of conveyor belts and mechanical arms. She found a massive bulk door. She found that it was locked. Cursing, she took out a small hand held and connected to the panel and hacked the code. The door opened, and there sat Jeremy at the controls of a massive super computer. Destiny could not decide who was more surprised, him, or her. "Um….." she stuttered. "I followed you here, sorry" She said looking down.

"I'll explain to you later; right now I have to focus." He muttered to her, racing his hands on the keyboard. He was shouting orders through his head gear. Destiny stood dumbfounded at what she was seeing.

"Virtual reality!" She exclaimed, racing her eyes over every inch of the screen and computer, fascinated by the hologram of the virtual world. "What is it called?" She asked Jeremy.

"This is Lyoko" he explained. "Are they really virtualized in there?" She asked curiously. Jeremy nodded as he continued his calculations. She watched on the monitor as Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were facing off with several creatures in Lyoko.

"Heh, Odd is a cute purple cat." She said laughing. For some reason, she felt a terrible sense of seriousness from this all, realizing something. "What is Xana?" She asked Jeremy.

"Xana is a computer virus bent on world domination. We are trying to stop him." He said explaining and typing very fast. "Alright Aileta, deactivate the tower." She watched as a pink haired girl entered Code Lyoko into the tower and the code on the wall vanished and fell. "Return to the past, now!" Jeremy said hitting the enter key on the Supercomputer.

Destiny found herself standing in her dorm once again. "Whoa, De "ja" Vu" she thought to herself. "Wait…" and her memories came back to her. Of the nights events and everything that happened. She ran out of her room down the hall to where Jeremy was dormed. She knocked on the door. Jeremy answered and let her in. "What's up Destiny?" he asked, looking like nothing happened.

"So are you going to explain what Lyoko is now?" she asked smiling. Jeremy seemed shocked.

"You…can remember?" he gaped.

"Oh course, I never forget, even if you use a time travel program on a super computer." She smirked. Jeremy was even more surprised.

"You learned all that in a matter of minutes? You are pretty sharp." He admitted. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked, and explained everything to her. How Xana was an evil virus bent on taking over the world. How he could control machines and humans by possession. Who Aileta was and what they did to stop Xana. He explained the basics of Lyoko to her. Destiny was now obsessed with learning more, kept asking questions.

"So, you can never know what you look like in Lyoko until you are virtualized. That is awesome!" She said imagining herself as a virtual warrior.

"I think you could be a great help. I'm sure Odd would like to have you with us." Jeremy said smiling. "It's always good to have more brains behind this mission," and took her to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Sweet, Destiny is going to be a Lyoko warrior with me!" Odd exclaimed. Destiny was excited also.

"I bet I'm going to be so awesome!" She whispered, daydreaming being awesome and kicking bad guy ass.

"I'm going to laugh if you're a big fluffy animal in Lyoko" Odd joked.

"At least I'm not a big purple cat" she teased.

"We'll find out soon enough guys" Ulrich interjected into their fun. Destiny found herself racing down the tunnel ahead of them to the factory to where she was going to be virtualized for the first time. Finally, she was getting her adventure. It was real this time, not just a game.

"Alright, get into the scanner Destiny" Jeremy ordered on the intercom. Destiny stood in one of the brass metal tubes that were the scanners into Lyoko. Ulrich and Odd joined her in the other scanners to go with her. Yumi decided to wait with Jeremy at the computer. "Scanner, Ulrich, Odd and Destiny" Jeremy said while hitting several keys on the keyboard. Destiny felt a strange sensation and her vision went white. The blankness lasted a long time it seemed. Then finally, she appeared in the air inside of Lyoko.

"Man Destiny, you are even hotter in Lyoko" Odd laughed. Destiny landed on the ground lightly. She was garbed in black pants draped with chains. She wore a black belly shirt with a strange symbol on it. That was not the strange part. She had a tail, wings and horns of a dragon. Her eyes were red and had tribal tattoos on her skin. Admiring her new look, she was amazed. She flexed her tail and wings.

"Dragon lady to the rescue!" she joked. Trying out her new wings, she flapped them and took flight with ease.

In flight, she took the time to observe Lyoko from a height. They were in an icy region with a sea surrounding them. "Ok, we better get back to the school before we are found missing." Jeremy ordered with a seemingly magic voice. "De-virtualization!" Jeremy shouted and Destiny watched as Odd and Ulrich vanished from the surface of Lyoko. Landing, she waited to also go back. "Oh no!" she could hear Jeremy say, panicking. "I can't devirtualize her." he yelled frantically.

"What do you mean, cannot" Destiny exclaimed, hearing the uneasy in his voice, causing her to worry.

"Your Lyoko code is corrupt for some reason. How? I'm not sure. I know I did not miscalculate. The scanner cannot read you because your data is corrupted. So I can't target you. You either have to kill yourself, or be killed to get out" he explained.

"Hmm, see any monsters?" Destiny suggested. At that moment, Destiny heard a strange noise, like a throbbing in the air. "What is that noise?" She asked.

"What noise?" Jeremy answered.

"Sounds like a heartbeat with bass boost, Heh" She joked. This time, the pink haired girl replied. "Oh, you must be hearing Xana." She explained. Then both Jeremy and Aileta were surprised. "You can hear Xana!?" they both said at realization.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

"Only Aileta has been able to do it until now" he explained.

"hmm" she muttered, then Destiny walked off in search for a monster to commit suicide with. "Can't one of you just come and kill me?" She suggested.

"You cannot be instantly virtualized when you want. It has to recharge" Jeremy replies. "And Yumi had to leave." At that moment, Destiny felt the strange throbbing again, like it was right underneath her. "Damn, why does he have to be so close?" she said to herself. Then, she felt like something had grabbed her mind. Thousands of characters of code flashed in her mind. She started to see thousands of thought processes and coding she did not understand.

"Ahhhhh!" she shouted grabbing her head in pain.

"Destiny what's wrong?" Jeremy's worried voice said faintly beyond the static scream of the code.

"I don't know?" she replied faintly. All she wanted was the pain to stop.

Jeremy was frantic. Some sort of error appeared in Destiny's avatar on Lyoko. He was frantically trying to reformat and defrag her code. None of it seemed to work. "Something is interfering with her up link to Lyoko.

It must be Xana." Aileta whispered worriedly. "Destiny said she sensed him before this happened."

"We have to devirtualize her now, before Xana can try anything! Odd, Ulrich, go get Yumi." yelled Jeremy.

Destiny was starting to panic now, she could not think right. She started to see that strange symbol of Xana and Lyoko appear in her mind. She could no longer see anything but the segments of matrix that surged around her like fire. The pain seemed to have gone away now, but her thoughts could not focus. She tried to think of what she had to do, but could not. She took a few steps, and fell to her knees. All sound seemed to have vanished. Then, like an inner fire, her darkest hatred seemed to spring forth wanting to consume anything in its path. Her hands clenched in rage. Her Lyoko formed started to alter. Her once perfect dragon wings turned into deformed fragments. They now resemble black branches with fire surging in them in red veins. Her horns met the same fate. She could feel a powerful force grab her soul and her heart with an iron fist.

She could hear Jeremy saying something, but could not understand. All she cared about was hurting something. She looked for a target to attack. There in front of her stood Yumi. She growled at her and ran at her with incredible speed. Yumi easily dodged, and launched an attack with Frisbee like fans, that had razor edges. One struck her right shoulder; the other hit her in the face. The pain of the hit did not even faze her, and she continued her attack.

"Destiny! Get hold of yourself!" Yumi yelled, it sounded faint to Destiny. She did not care; her mind was single tracked now, to destroy.

"Jeremy, what happening!?" Odd yelled, panicking.

"Xana hacked her character code and is modifying it through the corrupted uplink! He cannot fully posses her, but is doing everything he can to make her our enemy." Jeremy exclaimed frantically. "We have to devirtualize her to erase the uplink. It will reset her avatar back to normal. The scanner is almost recharged. Get down there now. Yumi can't hold on much longer." And the two were off down the elevator.

"Infinite calculation!" Destiny shouted, and launched a massive assault of perfectly timed and placed hits, dodges and rolls in an unstoppable attack. Yumi was devirtualize in the first wave. With no more targets, Destiny tried to figure out what was happening. Her thoughts kept getting filtered she was unable to understand anything. She grabbed her head in frustration trying to think. The logo of Xana kept appearing in her mind like a shadow. She could feel the throbbing of his presence. Then, she felt the sting of an attack on her back. Odd and Ulrich were attempting to devirtualize her. Unable to resist the urge, her rage forced her to attack them. Odd was able to dodge all of her attacks of her claws. Ulrich kept hitting her with her sword.

"How much HP does she have, Jeremy?" Ulrich questioned, holding back Destiny with his sword.

"She has only 40 left. A few more hits!" and Destiny overcame Ulrich and devirtualize him. He cursed as he stepped out of the scanner.

"It's all up to you Odd." He said as he came back up to where Jeremy and Yumi were watching.

"No way am I going to let my future girl become Xana's!" Odd yelled as he fired his last arrow which struck home. Destiny felt the strange pulsing sensation very vividly before finally being devirtualized. As she got out of the scanner, they all asked, "Are you alright?" in union. As Destiny stood up, she had a horrible headache.

"Felt like I got hit by a truck…" she said, not feeling well at all. "I think…I will go to bed now. See ya'll in the morning." She said and left before anyone could object. She felt strange, and her heart felt heavy. She could not explain what it was. She felt as if something was inside of her, but put it out of her mind. She had no time to worry about stuff like that. So she made it back to her dorm and fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter three: 

Destiny was dreaming vividly. She was standing in a hallway alone. No sound or other people that she could see. She felt afraid and alone. She started to hear a sharp ringing sound from behind her. It was one of Xana's monsters, but she had never seen one like it before. It was a black snake with Xana's mark on the back of its head. It was massive, like something out of a movie. It was not a solid snake, but seemingly made of a tar like substance. Scared, she ran down the hall in the opposite direction. The massive snake gave chase and easily caught up with her. Moments before the giant snake took her life in the dream; she woke up breathing fast and with cold sweat. Her head seemed to be throbbing now. Her migraine had gotten worse.

She got up early, seeing how she could not go back to sleep with her headache. The constant pain altered her mood greatly. She was irritated with everything and quick to anger. She overheard Cissy talking about Ulrich and snapped. "Shut up! God who gives a damn!?" and stormed off before her anger got worse. In gym class, she thought she could relieve her anger and stress with karate. She was so focused on winning; she hurt Ulrich by tripping him, an illegal move in practice.

"What has gotten into you!" he replied harshly. Even angrier, she just left to the lock room alone. She stood there silently, wondering what _has _gotten into her. She started to feel lightheaded and dizzy. She stumbled onto all fours in the shower. She then realized her nose was bleeding horribly. Yumi came in at that point, wanting to yell at her for hurting Ulrich.

"Destiny, what has gotten…." She paused seeing Destiny covered in blood.

"I…Don't know!" she replied and ran out of the room, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

Yumi was on her cell phone with Jeremy. "Hey, have you noticed anything strange with Destiny? Her behavior is irrational and violent." She said as she made her way to her dorm.

"Not recently, but I haven't seen her since the last time we went to Lyoko." He replied.

"It's just that she is acting strange, totally unlike her usual kind self. I seen her today, and her nose was bleeding very bad. I hope she is alright." Yumi said, with a look of concern.

"I'll look into it." He agreed and hung up.

Destiny was not feeling well at all still. She noticed that she could hardly stand anymore. She felt drained of energy. "Is Xana doing this to me? What's wrong with me…?" She said aloud as she tried to get back to her dorm. At that moment, her head filled with a high pitched ringing, making her collapse in pain. Her eyes dilated and she was breathing heavily.

Jeremy was at the super computer running some tests, to see if Xana might be behind Destiny's sudden personality change. He also realized that one of the towers were activated while doing so. "Looks like we caught him in the act this time. I'll get the others." He said as he texted them all to come to the lab. "Aileta, they are on their way here." He said while locating the exact tower and calculating the coordinates for the virtualization. He ran a quick scan on Destiny's avatar to make sure everything was ok. He nearly panicked at what he saw. Oh no! Aileta, Destiny is infected with a virus. Two of them!" He yelled frantically. "I didn't see them before. Xana had them on delayed infection."

"What kind of virus is it?" Aileta asked, looking worried. Jeremy ran his eyes across the code. "I'm not sure; I've never seen anything like it. It's similar to a brainwashing program, but slightly more malevolent. The other virus is…..oh no…..no…" He whispered in shock horror.

"What is it?" Aileta replied even more worried. "It allows the other virus to maintain its form. No matter if we deactivate the tower or not, or even if we return to the past. It will exist for as long as Destiny is alive".

Destiny was sitting in her dorm when she received Jeremy's text to come to Lyoko. She realized she probably would not make it. She got an idea and got onto her computer. It took her a while to find out what she was looking for. It was a program she designed many years ago. It was also a computer virus that can only be activated if something ever happened to her, since she felt as if she was going to die. It would also target any computer of her choosing. She attached it to an email and sent it to Lyoko's IP address. She also sent an email to Odd about her feelings. Nearly fainting, she finished and tried to make her way to the factory. She used the Gym as a way out. Destiny made it into the tunnel before she could not walk anymore. She felt as if she was dying, but her body was not injured or even sick. Confused on what was happening to her, she called up Jeremy.

Jeremy was tracking the virus infecting Destiny; he had to check its progress. As the window appeared, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi came in. They had to deactivate the tower before the virus completed whatever it was doing. Realizing the virus was 90% complete did not help them. "Transfer Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi, virtualization!" and sent them on their way. Jeremy's phone than rang.

"Destiny? Where are you?" he asked frantically.

"Jeremy, I'm in the tunnel. I can't walk anymore." She muttered in a faint voice.

"Hang in their Destiny. If this works out, we can stop the virus infecting you." Jeremy explained. Jeremy read the monitor, 98%. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were in the process of fighting several Bloks and two Krabs. He realized it was going to be too late.

"Jeremy, It feels like I'm dying, but I'm not sick." Destiny whispered calmly. "But I'm not afraid of dying."

Jeremy was silent for a few moments. 99%. "Xana was not supposed to win. This isn't fair, not to you, especially you."

"Tell Odd, I sent him an email." Destiny replied, feeling numb now. She was paralyzed. The phone dropped from her hands.

"NO!" Jeremy yelled. The monitor read 100%. Destiny's mind was destroyed.

Destiny stared blankly into the darkness of the tunnel. She still had the ability to think, just faintly. She could feel something now, like a terrible darkness that was waiting for this moment. Then, Destiny could think no more.

Destiny's body stood up, like she was back to normal. Except, the person inside was not her, or Xana. It was a monster created by the influence of Xana's maliciousness, one that could not be reset by return to the past. Destiny's eyes now resemble a cat's eye. It was crimson in look, just like her Lyoko counterpart. It had one goal in mind, set by Xana, to kill the ones running the super computer.

"Guys, it's all over. Destiny is gone." Jeremy told the others, spreading the bad news. Odd was affected the most. He was silent.

"Destiny..." he muttered in a chocked voice. The tower had been deactivated too late.

"I have no idea what is going to happen now. Destiny is still alive; it's just not her anymore. Also, she is not possessed by Xana. He destroyed her mind so she could not longer exist as a personality. What exists now is her most darkest self, and Xana is sending her to kill us, by influencing her." He explained in a deadly manner.

"Jeremy, there has to be something we can do!" Odd yelled, sounding angry.

"The other virus prevents that. I can't even make the antidote to the first on. It's too complex and beyond even my understanding." He replied, looking down. "The only thing that could even possibly do it is a mind wiping. I have no time to design one…." Remembering Destiny's words, he had a strange feeling. Why was she not afraid of dying? Did she have a plan? Many thoughts echoed in his mind. Maybe she gave them the clear to kill her…For it was the only other option. "Ulrich, Yumi and Odd. We have to stop Destiny from getting down here at all costs. I'm, going to virtualize your weapons into the real world. Stop her by using all means necessary." He said giving the orders.

Jeremy then realized he had a quick message from Destiny on Lyoko. Opening it immediately he read aloud. "If you are reading this, I'm either dead or something worse. I was not going to die without trying something. Don't freak out." And the message vanished. Lyoko started to download something. "What? A virus?" Jeremy said as the screen wavered with being hit. A program appeared called "The Rebirth" now installing into Lyoko's main frame. It activated a tower on Lyoko turning it a brilliant gold.

***

Destiny finally met up with her targets. Three out of four had come to greet her. She immediately attacked them with super strength that she acquired by Xana. She sent Yumi flying across the tunnel. Ulrich attacked her with his katana cutting open her shoulder. Destiny saw red spread down her sleeve. "Don't kill her Ulrich" he said frantically.

"We have to stop her from killing us! We have to injure her!" Ulrich started explaining, but Destiny also sent him flying.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shouted, aiming for Destiny's knees.

"Force dodge" Destiny growed in a demonic like voice raising her had. The arrows stopped dead in front of her. Telepathically, she turned them around towards Odd. Destiny was smirking.

"Destiny, snap out of it!" He tried, knowing whatever he did was not going to do anything.

"Laser arrow" Destiny repeated and fired all three arrows at Odd. Ulrich jumped out of nowhere and was hit by all three. He fell to the ground, his arm and leg wounded.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted recovering from her last hit. She ran to his side. Destiny approached them slowly, she goal almost complete. She then stopped in her tracks.

Jeremy watched as the virus destroyed the main virus affecting Destiny by wiping her memory in the RL. Jeremy called up Yumi. "Did she stop?" he asked, hoping it worked.

"Yeah, she is as still as a statue, whats going on?" She replied in disbelief. "Bring her here asap. You won't believe this." and hung up the phone. The virus was actually waiting for the right "Hardware" to be installed. Jeremy realized what Destiny had done. She knew she was not going to make it, and sent him a delayed virus that would wipe whatever she became and basically be rewritten into whatever the virus implanted her now blank memory with. As the others placed Destiny into the scanner, the virus completed its process by rescanning and vitalizing her so she was no longer corrupted. It then installed what Jeremy assumed to be her memories. Then the computer devirtualized her and she stepped out of the scanner.

"What….happened? Did I go to Lyoko?" Destiny questioned, thinking she was returning from her first trip. Jeremy was the first to say anything.

"Yeah, you did" he replied, hinting to Ulrich, Odd and Yumi not to tell her what she had been through.

"What happened to you?" Destiny asked Ulrich

"I fell down the stairs." Ulrich replied with a smile, taking Jeremy's hint. Odd ran over to Destiny and embraced her in a big hug. Destiny was confused, and blushing.

"I have the feeling you're not telling me something, but I can assume you're doing so to protect me. Thanks guys." She said smiling. "Let's get you to the infirmary Ulrich" She said leading the way out of the factory. Everything was finally normal again.

A few days passed when Jeremy remembered what Destiny told him to tell Odd. "You have an email by, the other Destiny Odd" He whispered into his ear.

"What? Now you tell me?" He said, running to his dorm. He pulled up his email to see one written by Destiny. He read it aloud.

"If you are reading this Odd, it means that my program worked. I am back to normal. I do not remember sending this email at all. I wanted to tell you that you were my first real friend. I admired you a lot, always spontaneous and lively. I had a big crush on you lol. I hope you had similar feelings. I wanted to tell you I like you, a lot. I would be honored to have you as my BF. ^^ That's what I wanted to say. Peace." –Destiny

Odd was smiling and crying at the same time. "She really does like me" and ran off to be with her.

The end ^^ -The 12DBHK


End file.
